


stay alive (don't let yourself be fooled)

by skinnierbarbie



Category: Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Multi, Other, Tower of God Spoilers, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnierbarbie/pseuds/skinnierbarbie
Summary: It should have been a relatively fine last year of highschool. Graduation. Moving onto college. It was something that some looked forward to, and some dreaded.Baam did not mind, all he wished was to stay by his friends sides. With them, he could do anything.But what he did not expect, was living through a zombie apocalypse.Or that one TOG zombie apocalypse AU no-one asked for but I was inspired by this drawing I saw on Reddit which if I'll find I'll link.
Relationships: Baam | Jyu Viole Grace/Khun Aguero Agnis, Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Day One: Outbreak

June. Baam loved June. It wasn't anything to do with the fact he'd be graduating soon, rather more to do with the days getting warmer and summer break approaching.

He'd decided, since he couldn't last year, that he'd make the absoloute most of the time he had off. It was thrilling, the idea of graduation approaching, moving into a shared dorm with Khun and Rak. He couldn't wait to make more memories with them.

Right now though, he was staring out of a classroom window, the air conditioning on full blast with the worst headache he'd had in his whole living life. If anything, he almost felt hypersensitive to all the noise. Someone tapping their pencil against their paper, fingers drumming on a desk, the sound of chalk against a chalkboard. 

School was really taking a toll on him, especially with his finals and all. Right now though, all he wanted to do was take a long, long nap and never wake up.

Baam shifted, placing his cheek in his palm, his elbow propped up on the desk. In an entire truth, he hadn't gotten all the sleep he should have gotten last night, and his body was quite literally, falling asleep on him. 

He briefly wondered if he was sick. There were rumours darting around about a sickness people were catching, giving them all sorts of weird symptoms, from seizures to even being overly violent and aggressive. Baam didn't get sick often, but with the amount of students around, touching things, breathing on other people, it was extremely easy to catch things.

You see, Baam was training to be a doctor. He loved helping people, it made him happy. He wanted to be someone to take care of the people he loves. And in general, he's just naturally kind, naturally built to want to help others.

He moved to lay his head in his folded arms on his desk, sighing. He'd talk to Khun about it later. For now though, he felt tired. Five minutes will do. Five minutes and he'll be all good and dandy and-

The most horrific of screams dragged him out of his dozing, making him jump. It wasnt a scream of joy or a scream of say a classmate pulling a prank on you. No. No that was something else entirely. It was bone chilling, even just remembering it was making his body tense and his heart race. It SCARED him.

He raised his head, a hand anxiously sliding across his desk. Whispers broke out simultaneously, because it, quite literally, sounded like someone was being murdered. He was anxious. Baam was scared he was so scared. Was Khun okay? Rak? Rachel? His other friends, Androssi, Shibisu, were they okay? 

Slamming, feet against the floor, his heartbeat in his ears, and the classroom door swung open.

A girl, Baam recognized her from the student council meetings that Khun attends, coated in blood. And he meant COATED. Her shirt was smeared with it, the beautiful crimson colour seeping through and staining the pure white. He recognized what seemed to be finger nail marks on her neck, almost as if someone had strangled her and tried to scratch her throat out. 

She was leaning against the door, heaving, her knees wobbled and she looked so so so terribly afraid. Her strawberry blonde hair was toussled and chunks seemed to be missing. In all honesty, she looked a state.

"You-" She started before taking another heaving breath. The girl most likely ran here, but it wasn't helping with the fact that it looked like she was about to have a full blown panic attack. "You have to help me."

Wide eyes. Her eyes were wide and scared and she looked so frightened that Baam's heart beat for her. She stumbled her way over to the teacher, who looked equally as afraid now. The girl trembled and she grabbed at his shirt, his hands, anything.  
"Please-" She sobbed, tremors shaking her body.

And then she collapsed. Like a puppet with its strings cut. And there was silence. It was so quiet. She was dead. There was no way someone could just die like that though, right? But she wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, she was dead dead dead dead-

She twitched, her body convulsing, arching, twitching. It almost looked something akin to a seizure, but you could hear it, her bones. They snapped. Snap. Snap. She was making odd noises, almost primal growls.

Students frantically removed themself from their seats, gathering in corners, Baam even thinks he heard a few of them whimper.

"Stay calm-" The teacher attempted, casting nervous glances between the girl on the floor and the frantic students.

Baam slowly pushed himself up and off his chair. The girl on the floor ... that wasn't normal. He was sure. He's studied and studied and studied, and nothing, no-one has ever said anything about that.

THAT.


	2. Outbreak #02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outbreak, fear, infection, safety, friends.

**Running. ******

Baam was running. He was running away, from, from whatever that was. His heart was beating in his ears and his chest was painfully restricted. He was running past students, down the corridor, avoiding, get away, away. If anything, he felt like he was about to keel over. He was conscious though, of whatever that was, zombies? something along the lines of that. If that had gotten to his classroom, then was it in Khun's, Rak's and Rachel's? In Shibisus? Hatsu? Endorsi, Anaak? And then his mind wandered back to his father. Was he okay? Baam knew he was most likely doing some work business with his company, F.U.G, but that, that disease, it obviously had to have come from somewhere, was the whole city like that? 

He recalled the girl. How she had twitched, black liquid filling her normally blue veins, up, around, contaminating. She had stood, swaying, letting out growls and Baam was so confused and afraid because **what** was that. And then she had lunged for their teacher. And she had bitten him, right on the place where your neck connects to your shoulder.

He had let out the most horrific of noises and that sent the class spiralling. Students were rushing, pushing and flailing to get out the door, and then the girl had attacked. She was lunging onto people, biting, and then the teacher began twitching in the same manner and by then Baam couldn't keep up. He was rooted to the spot, what was he doing?

He wanted to run, he so badly just wanted to run and go but he was rooted frozen to the spot and there was so much blood everywhere. It stained the walls, floor, it spilled. The colour, crimson, red, a beautiful colour but it was staining and contaminating. Baam couldn't. He didn't understand. Why was her blood black, why did it look like that, why was she biting people? Why were...more people twitching and shifting, that same black liquid filling their veins. The colour was so dark, a stark contrast to human skin.

And then one turned to him. He had just stood there, watching it unfold, unable to move but ice was filling his veins and he was so scared, and it had turned and looked at him. Baam recognized him, he'd talked to him on occasion and had even leant him maths for biology once, and he looked so different so unalive. His skin had paled considerably, black veins twisting and turning on his face, black saliva leaking from his mouth, spilling. And he had growled at him, and Baam was sure, he was so sure he was going to die, because that was not the boy he knew. And he was sure any moment he was going to lunge at him. But he had simply turned and lunged at a girl who had dashed passed the boy, who was presumably distracted with Baam.

And that had sent something through him. He noticed, everywhere, there were students infected. He even think he saw the body of one on the floor, perhaps a students attempt to fight back. But he had ran for it, straight for the door. He hadn't made it, of course not, someone had sent him completely flying back into a desk and it had hurt and there was quite the possibility he had hit his head and become concussed, but the adrenaline flowing through him had set him upright on his feet in an instant, and he had dashed, and left.

By now, his headache from earlier seemed miniscule to the thoughts rushing through his head, through the shock of it all. He didn't feel okay. He wasn't sure if it was because of what he had witnessed or maybe because his earlier prediction of the fact he was sick and had a fever but whatever it was did not matter anymore. Baam needed to get out. 

He had gotten out of the classroom and down the hall and he was so deep in shock that he barely registered the door hitting and knocking back a pursuer. And now he was dashing. Students were giving him strange looks at first, but he was sure the...things, zombies had gotten out of the classroom by now because he could hear screams and pleas and he was pushing and then he was falling.

Baam had ran straight into another student, and they had both toppled over, onto the floor. His hands were shaking. Actually, to be specific, his whole body was shaking. A thought briefly occurred to him of the fact that he was most likely followed out of that classroom, and had just quite literally led people to their deaths, but the fact that he could see one, see one of those things down that hallway. That scared him. It scared him so bad his mouth wouldn't open, his throat closing up, it felt like someone had cut his ability to speak. 

And so in response, he had simply scrambled to his feet, and run off. He couldn't even warn them, couldn't even tell them to run or to go and he felt so incredibly guilty, he thought that maybe, maybe if he hadn't just stood there like an idiot watching people get eaten, get killed, get turned, bitten, that maybe he could have done something. He was so stupid.

There was more of a crowd of people down here, maybe from the classrooms on the third or fourth floors, and he was pushing. Pushing through them, trying to get through and people were giving him extremely concerned looks and why wouldn't they because that beautiful crimson colour stained his uniform, his hands, from touching the floor, walls, from touching desks. It was everywhere and oh my god it was on him. 

Baam kept pushing and pushing and he was sure his heart was going to explode because he needed to get out to get away, away to safety and then suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He stumbled, whacking the hand away in a desperate attempt to free himself and he spun, turning to face the presumed attacker or student and then he froze.

Pale slender hands latched onto his shoulders, a firm grip he was sure he would not be able to escape from. Baam was able to ignore the other people, the shouting from down the hallway, the scatter of students, because that was Khun and Khun was so alive and warm. He was so warm.

"Khun." He breathed out and it sounded almost like a prayer but Khun seemed so serious and he seemed so very tense.  
"Baam." The blue haired male started, before pausing and licking his lips. He glanced off to the side, his grip tightening. Very briefly his eyes scanned over Baam's uniform, calculating, thinking. And then he looked him so sternly in the eyes.  
"Baam. Baam listen to me. Did it bite you?" But the brunette man kind of just stared at him in a sort of blank manner but he was sure he looked very frightened.  
The hands lightly shook his shoulders.  
"Answer me Baam, _did it bite you_?" Khun repeated and that shook him out of whatever seeing him had sent Baam into.  
"No- No I uhm, I don't think so-" And he blinked slowly at him before the hands retracted and suddenly his sleeves were being rolled up, pale skin against tanned and Baams heart ached at the fact that even in this, this situation, Khun was so caring. His hands traced up and down, checking, running along and then when he was satisfied that Baam was not harmed, he sighed.

Khun's hand wrapped around his wrist and he was being pulled, down the hallway, up the stairs.

"Wait- Khun!" Baam exclaimed, pulling at him, trying to get him to stop, to turn around to talk to him. Khun always did this, he thought too fast, too much, so much so he never stopped to talk.

"I don't understand- where's Rak? Rachel- Explain to me!" And then he pulled out of his grasp. 

The blue haired man had stopped, and turned around. In all honesty he looked stressed and just about done with the brunette. Baam noticed they were in a deserted hallway, but he recognized it as the hallway to Khuns class, but the walls. The walls were coated in blood, red and black and then he realized that Khun had also come across whatever those things were.

"Baam. We don't have time for this-" Khun sounded so exasperated when he reached out for the other boys wrist but he simply smacked his hand away.  
"No. No you're going to explain to me. I don't know where you're taking me and who's okay-" And now Baam was getting annoyed. His headache was growing by the second but atleast by now his heart was calming.  
"Stop being stubborn, we need to go, and we need to go now. Just trust me-" And then Khun was reaching out to grab his wrist again, but then stopped. Maybe it was the expression Baams face was wearing, or some inexplainable Khun reason, but he stopped, closed his eyes, rubbed at his face and explained.  
"There was some shouting down the hallway, to which obviously was examined, and that is when I saw people getting mawled at, and then I connected that Hey! Get bitten, and you become one. So then I told Rak and Rachel to stay with Mr. Lero Ro, went out in search of Shibisu, Anaak, Hatsu and Endorsi, found them with Mr. Hansung, also told them to stay and wait, and then came down here in search of you. Now- hurry up-" And Baam was being dragged down the hallway again.

He simply stared at the back of that blue head, Khun really had risked coming down here for him. He always knew he cared for him but even in a life threatening situation, something about that curled in his stomach and if he wasn't in such a shit situation he may of even smiled. And so he let himself be dragged.

Where ever Khun would lead him, he'd follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating. I have been getting into the routine with school after coming back from online, but it has made me so burnt out. I've been eating and passing out immediately. I also have finals coming up I need to revise for, which I'll need to take a break to do in a couple of weeks. I also got sick, so :x.
> 
> I've tried to make this chapter a lot longer as the other one was kinda just so I had the book made and so I could come back to it. I should be able to update tomorrow (Sunday).
> 
> The characters are probably going to really OOC but i have such a hard time capturing personalities- sorry


	3. Outbreak #03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival, strategy, undead, friends.

Knuckles rapped against a classroom door.

"Open up, It's me. I have Baam." Khun said, seemingly to no-one, before noises sounded from beyond the door.

Baam was casting anxious looks every now and then around them, I mean- can you blame him? He supposed that when all the students fled downstairs, the zombies did too, but it's only a matter of time until they come back up, and there was absolutely no way in telling when. Khun's cool grip on his wrist was grounding, however.

The door opened and then suddenly Baam was being dragged inside, the door shutting and being locked quickly behind them. Taking a moment, he glanced around the room. This was the labs, chemistry, the brunette guessed. Rachel. Rak. Mr Lero Ro, that blonde haired guy, what was his name- Hoh? And Baam thinks he recognized that other girl as Serena. In total, there were seven. Out of around twenty-five to thirty students in Khun's classroom, there were only four. 

He slipped out of the blunettes grasp, making his way over Rachel, scanning for injuries, hands fussing about, worrying over her.  
"Are you okay? Are you hurt-" He began.  
"I'm fine, Baam." She sounded kind, she was always kind. Rachel gave him that same smile and he felt his worries ease.  
"Do not worry, black turtle. Your great leader was here to protect the freckled turtle." Rak spoke, and that dragged Baam back, he turned, smiling slightly.

"You too- Khun, Rak- uhm, Hoh, Serena, Mr Lero ro, you're all okay?" Baam asked, and a small smile played at Khun's lips.  
"Yes Baam, we're all fine, but-" Khun paused, eyes as calculating as ever, and he clasped his hands together and made his way over to Mr Lero Ro. "First, how to get up to the fourth floor and retrieve the others, and, Secondly, how to get out of the school without being eaten."

He appeared to pace about the room for a few moments, hands anxiously twining. Khun made his way over to the chalkboard, grabbing a piece of chalk and began writing.  
"So, let's assume we just walk on out there, and we walk straight into one. We'd most definitely die. I don't know if you witnessed it first hand, but those things are fast, and they're also a lot stronger- or well, it could just be the fact that they're mindless and have no issue with injuring people, so the normal restraint is gone." He spoke in an analytic tone, so very like Khun. Baam was very admirable of the fact even in a situation of life or death, he could keep his cool. The brunette examined the room a second time, his head a little clearer. In all honesty Hoh and Rachel looked beyond afraid, Serena looked rather spooked, Rak was doing something with his pen and Mr Lero Ro was just watching Khun write.

"Mr Lero Ro, you have a car right? How many seats." Khun asked, tearing his eyes away from the chalkboard and pausing.  
"Hm." His hand raised to hold his chin and his eyes narrowed, his gaze directed at the floor. "It's a land rover discovery, a seven seater. So, including me, thats six extra seats unless you're planning to sit on each other. I'm assuming that's what you're planning to use as an escape, if we can even get outside." He spoke, treating Khun as somewhat as an equal.  
"What I'm hoping, is that coffee pot crazy teacher actually has a big car. I'll kill him if he has a stupid small car that smells like that goddamn instant coffee he loves so much." Khun muttered, writing down a number six, an addition sign, a question mark, and then circling it before writing underneath "Car capacity".

"Baam, you have your phone on you, right?" The blue eyed male asked, and the brunette momentarily stumbled on his words, caught by surprise.  
"Uh- yeah." He muttered, rummaging around in his inside blazer pocket, pulling out his phone, and turning it on. There was one bar of service. One. Khun gently removed the phone from his hand, staring at the lock screen momentarily before sliding up and inserting the passcode. Oh yeah, he'd forgotten he had told him that. Using his freehand, the blunette slid his phone out of his pocket, turning it on and tapping around on it. And then he showed both screens to Baam.

On his, was the contact "Khun" and on Khuns, was the contact "Baam". He started at it confused for a few brief moments, before his eyes widened, raising and pointing a finger at the blue haired male.  
"Noise-" He rushed out, almost excited. "They're attracted to noise." At this, Khun's lips twisted up into a small smile.  
"Yes. Notably, they're attracted to noise, and quite possibly, smell, but we haven't gotten confirmation on that yet." He spoke with a confidence, but the smile was slipping from his lips. "But, in order for this to work, someone has to go out there, turn the speaker on and turn the volume all the way up, and throw the phone down the stairs. Which, will hopefully, attract all of them down there to one spot and attract some from the higher floors down, allowing us to run up the stairs."

The silence was loud. No one wanted to go out there, it was very clear. It couldn't be Mr Lero ro, he was the only one who could drive, or Khun, he was too smart to die right now, so it was between the other five of them. But it was very obvious throughout that whole conversation that there was something out there, quite possibly multiple things. Maybe they were attracted to the smell of seven of them in a classroom, or maybe they were aimlessly wandering. But going out there was suicide.

"I-" A whiny voice started, Baam glanced over. "It can't be me! Have you seen me? Have you heard it out there? It's suicide-" and Baam could already sense that everything was going downhill from here. He glanced over at Khun, who seemed very irritated at the blondes remark, eyes narrowed and if the brunette was being honest he looked just about ready to slap her across the face.

"Fine. That's fine. But we don't have time for this right now.-"  
"I'll do it-" Baam started, and Khun gave him the absoloute worst look that it made him just want to go 'Hey! Nevermind! Just kidding haha!!.' But Baam was too stubborn for that and the bluenette knew it. He ran his tongue over his lips anxiously. "I'll do it- but first we need a way to- clear the hallway." he shifted his glance, averting the ever burning eyes of the Khun Aguero Agnis. 

Silence. Again. And then, a heavy sigh from Khun. The brunette glanced up, his eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pulled together. His face relaxed and he stared at him, expectantly.

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure they're attracted to things like blood and stuff- So you could do something like I don't know, covering a piece of cloth with blood." Baam rushed out, his headache was increasingly annoying now, and he threw his hands up in frustration. Khun hummed.  
"Not a bad idea. I'm not letting you injure yourself though." And then he was crossing the room, messing in the cupboards.  
"I never said it had to be me." Baam mumbled.

And then, Baam recons this is the first time he's ever heard the blonde speak but-  
"What is this? Human sacrifice-" And the brunette wouldn't be lying if he thought that Hoh was about to piss himself from the look on his face.  
"Sure. Wanna be it?" Khun ridiculed, sarcasm lacing his voice. He was giving a very cruel smile to the other man, who simply whimpered in response.

The blunette returned with a piece of cloth seemingly torn off of something.   
"Is that from my Lab coat-" Lero Ro remarked.  
"Is that an issue, Mr Lero ro? Or are you in need of a lab coat during an apocalypse." Khun looked and sounded exasperated, but as always, he was sarcastic. Ever so sarcastic.

"It's your lucky day today, an exciting opportunity to be blood donors. Yay!" Khun snapped bitingly. Baam had a sneaky suspicion he was getting stressed and annoyed. And again. The blue haired man was pacing around the room, practically pulling it apart until he retrieved what looked to be a scalpel. The golden eyed boy briefly wondered why that was in here until he came to the realization of hey! A science lab! Dissecting frogs! Whoo! Very convenient, actually. Even so, Baam knew Khun would have made this work even without the materials they had now.

And then oh that was Khun's blood. Baam didn't like that. But it was all fine and dandy because it was a very miniscule cut and it was already being tended to (that didn't help the brunette feel less anxious in the slightest).

"Come here gator, your turn." And with the way he was holding that scalpel, he looked almost like he knew how to stab someone with it. Rak glanced at the scalpel, glanced at the now blood covered piece of cloth, glanced at Bam, and then hesitantly walked over.  
"Just this once, your mighty leader Rak Wraithraiser will lend you his blood, Black turtle, Blue turtle." 

Mr Lero ro was kind of just watching them, he seemed pretty pleased with what a handful of students had come up with, even though he was older and had more experience but Baam supposed in an apocalypse no one had any experience. Rachel was just staring at Khun cutting people apart with a slight horror and Hoh and Serena seemed to be having a silent conversation with eye contact.  
It was a nice thing, what his friends were doing for him, as strange as it was. 

"Okay- Okay this'll do- " And Khun was striding towards him and then his hands had a firm grip on his shoulders.  
"You. You are going to **listen** to me very carefully. Don't be stubborn about it either. Understand?" His voice was firm and all the brunette could do was stare and nod. "Okay. Listen to me, Baam. I am going to unlock the door. I am going to throw that piece of cloth out, and we are going to wait and look. If we are successful in distracting the zombies, you will go out there, **very** carefully. Make sure your phone is on silent. I want you to go to the furthest staircase, and I will call you. When you are there, I want you to turn the volume all the way up and put it on speaker, throw the phone down the stairs, and I want you to **hide**. If it goes wrong I want you to run. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes." And Baam would be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless.

Those blue eyes of his bore into his golden ones, five seconds, ten. Baam wasn't sure if it was an intimidation tactic or if Khun was trying to memorize every line on his face.

And then he turned away, proceeding with the plan.

The brunette was anxious. Very, very anxious. To be...fair, Hoh was a bit of a pussy, Serena only cared about herself, Rak- Baam had no idea what was happening with Rak and the same with Rachel. He did not want to go out there but what else was there to do, sit there and watch them all rot and die? That was scarier to him then dying. Some things he feared more than zombies and death.

The door unlocked, noise sounded in the corridor, feet down the hallway, and suddenly the door was slammed shut and locked in a panic.  
"Good and bad news for you, Baam. The bad news is that there's three of them out there, the good news is that the bait worked-" And then his phone was being handed to him and if he didn't pass out from fear he just might from the fact that his ever increasing headache was peaking.

His tanned hands were shaking, probably very obviously so but he was quite possibly being led to his death, which was actually a scary thought because if he dies now then Khun will get all Khun like and will be like 'Oh no- I lead Baam to his death, whatever will I do' and he'd start feeling guilty which the brunette cannot possibly have right now. The phone was switched onto silent, the door unlocked, and then he was being pushed out, the click of the door behind him.

Is it too late to turn back now? Absolutely. And there was no way in hell he was looking to his right because those fuckers were eating that nasty shit up over there. So, as calmly, and as sanely he could manage, he took one step, two. For some reason, his shoes on the floor sounded a lot louder now. He turned to his left, and he was away from the door. Yep, he was going to pass out.

His phone buzzed and he swear he felt his soul leave his body. He glanced down, Khun was calling him. Faster steps, he needed to hurry. Down the corridor to the stairs. He had to do this quick. As soon as the sound was on those ugly fuckers would come right for him.

Swiftly, he turned the speaker on. Okay. Just a few presses of the button - and oh my fucking god those things had stopped making noises.

His heart was about to leave his body. In a rush, he pressed the volume all the way up, and in a clumsy attempt to throw it, it hit against the banisters, and promptly fell straight down the middle of the staircase. Good news, it was at the bottom and was not broken, bad news, those things were coming right for him. 

Solution one: stand still and hope they ignore him and go straight for the phone. Solution two: run and hide.

And because he was 18 and not about to get murdered by man eating zombies and had never seen anyone die in his entire life so this whole situation would probably cast lasting trauma on him, he ran, into a locker. That's right. He ran, but spun and lost his balance, and fell into a locker. Which, also gave him the bright idea of hey! Locker! But it had not occurred to him that hey, lockers have passcodes. 

Baam did however know Khun's locker combination, which one was his again? This caused absolute panic in him and by the time he looked back the zombies were already descending down the staircase. Oh yes, but the funs not over yet, of course it's fucking not. Because he had to hear those things on the fourth floor promptly descending the stairs.

And so, completely giving up on the locker idea, he decided to just retreat back to the classroom. Baam practically ran into the door, knuckles rapping against it making some half assed sound. He'd never been scared to the point of this ever before, but he'd began to notice a pattern that he literally could not speak. It felt like someone had taken away the ability to. That wasn't very helpful at all. The brunette turned so his back was pressed up against the door. It occurred to him that, death by man eating zombie was probably a lot nicer than being bitten by one and becoming a mindless being.

The door disappeared from behind him and he was falling backwards. Arms wrapped around him and he was being pulled inside, falling back onto someone. The door was slammed shut, the distant noise of running and inhuman noises echoing down the hallway. The arms retracted and he was being spun around to face someone. Blue hair. And then he was being hugged. Very tightly.

And then Khun was letting go and pushing him back slightly. He seemed satisfied though, Baam looked the same, no injury to be seen. The brunette noticed that the blue eyed mans phone had been discarded on one of the tables, still ringing.  
"All good?" Khun asked. It was more than a simple question. He was asking him like, eight different ones at the same time. Are you okay? Did you do it? Is the phone down there? Are you uninjured? Are the zombies gone? And so on.  
Baam nodded, and a huff of relief escaped him.

Yeah. All good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey :D I'm sick so, extra chapters I suppose. I again apologize if uhh, the characters are overly ooc. Surprisingly or not but this is my first fanfiction, like ever. So it's p mediocre but I'm very thankful for the love atm :D. I really appreciate it. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I can either go two ways with this. 
> 
> One: simple run of the gun zombie apocalypse
> 
> Two: I could wind in superpowers ig, it'd help more w the whole FUG arc.
> 
> Up to you guys I'm down with either.
> 
> What inspired this? That Reddit post and perhaps the movie #Alive and train to Busan.
> 
> I'm really mediocre at writing but I want to get this out because I love zombie stuff and TOG has been my fixation for like 7 months so..yeah


End file.
